


Hug! Hug! Hug!

by ihadeatenhername



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Gen, Thank you @pyqii on twitter, i'm sorry i had to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihadeatenhername/pseuds/ihadeatenhername
Summary: Based on this phenomenal tweet/video:asking@codykoand@thenoelmillerto hug 😥pic.twitter.com/60esS2AEOq— @pyqii (@pyqii)November 2, 2019
Relationships: Cody Ko & Noel Miller
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Hug! Hug! Hug!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tictac3000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tictac3000/gifts).

The whole room was still ringing with laughter. Everyone was asking themselves: _Are they actually going to hug right now??_

The question had been, "Can y'all hug?", and the boys had already skirted around giving a serious answer for a good thirty seconds. Finally, Cody got to the point, and said, "Nah, we hug in the green room after the show."

"After we shower," Noel clarified. "We give each other eskimo kisses," he continued, miming the action and saying, "you had a great set."

They let the laughter follow and fade before moving on to the next question.

***

The show was over, and so was Cody's shower. Back in the green room, he was standing next to the food table, distracted mid-snack by something on his phone. Noel came into the room, his hair slightly damp, wearing a fresh change of clothes. He went over to Cody and grabbed a water bottle from the table, twisting the cap off and taking a long drink.

Cody looked up from his phone and then laughed to himself while putting it into the pocket of his sweatpants."You had a great set," he said to Noel, who looked up to see Cody intensely fluttering his eyelashes at him. Noel let out a short laugh. Then he figured, _fuck, why not?_, and went over and gave Cody a hug. They patted each other on their upper backs and then parted, smiling softly to themselves.

Noel went over and plopped down on the couch, getting on his phone. "Hugs are nice," Cody said, reaching into the bag of tortillas chips and putting another one into his mouth, looking over at Noel as he chewed.

"Very," Noel agreed.


End file.
